Nightmare Dragon Emperor
by TheNikYoganaught
Summary: Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

" **How unfortunate for me…"** It groaned with a dark and evil voice, **"Those two have already found their wielders and yet there's no one who has what it takes to be my host…"**

The one that was speaking was a western dragon with scales as dark as the void. It stood intimidating over a rocky valley looking downward with its milky white eyes. The dragon was small compared to other dragons, but was still was still massive. It had a long deadly tail with spikes that ran up all the way to the back of his head.

" **If things continue like this, I'll have to kill them myself… What fun is that?"**

The dragon let out a small huff and sat down on the rocky ground. He curled up into a ball and decided to sleep.

For hours the dragon slept and let out small huffs in its sleep until it was awakened by a loud crack.

 _*CRAAACK!*_

The dragon got up and looked intently at the direction of the loud noise. The sound was coming from the middle of the afternoon sky.

" **How interesting…"** it purred.

The dark dragon continued to look at the sky crack curiously wondering what was happening. The crack was slowly cracking until it started to grow faster and faster until suddenly it exploded releasing a huge ominous purple explosion. Soon following the explosion the dragon saw a small figure radiating with immense power plummet down straight to the ground.

 _*BOOM!*_

Far away, the unknown object slammed into the ground with a loud slam.

Still at the rocky valley, the dragon began to feel curious. In all its years of living, it has never felt or seen something like this. It was completely interested with the energy.

" **This energy… it gives off feeling of death…"**

The dragon got up and brought out its massive demonic wings and flew over to the crash zone.

Finally arriving at the area, there was a huge crater. Around it was a purple flames that burned the corpses of the animals and the unfortunate souls that were in the crash zone. The area reeked with the smell of burning flesh and flesh which only enticed the dragon.

 _ **"The scent of death... It always pleases me."**_

The dragon walked down into the crater crushing the dead bodies under its large feet until he finally reached the center. At the center laid the dead corpse of a small male child of about 8 or 9, radiating with a ominous and deadly energy.

" **A child?"** the dragon questioned.

Suddenly, the dead body came back to life. It slowly pushed itself up to its hands and knees, but ultimately gave in to his near death condition and fell back down on his back.

His face was visible now. The boy had dark purple hair with power radiating through some strands of his hair. His clothes were ripped and damaged with what seemed to be from a massive fight. He was breathing heavily; his body was horribly damaged. Blood was dripping down from his wounds that covered him and in some places, weapons were still lodged inside of him.

Despite being a child, the dragon could clearly see that the blood that covered the kid, was not only his own.

" **Heh, m** **aybe I can make him my host."** The dragon said jokingly.

The dragon began to stare deep into his soul.

" **H-h-how is this possible!?"** the dragon yelled out in astonishment

" _ **This child… He is nothing like any of my past wielders. H-he's so young, yet his soul is even more tainted with sin than Satan himself!"**_ He thought, _**"…This could work actually... Making him my host would make things amusing…"**_

Darkness began surrounding the dragon. The shadows kept on consuming it until the dragon itself became a giant ball of shadows floating in the air. It rocketed towards the child's left arm and began to form a purple gauntlet with a matching colored gem.

The dragon and the child became connected; the dragon could feel the child's soul and likewise. There were so much evil deeds committed by such a young one, yet the dragon didn't feel any remorse or guilt for any of it from the child.

The child began to heal. His wounds started to close, the weapons were pushed out of his body, and the blood that covered him disappeared. After healing the child slowly woke up. He pushed himself up ignoring all the pain that was still present in his gut, and looked around to see nothing except his flames burning away at dead corpses in a giant crater. He shakily got up to his feet and continued looking around trying to get a sense of where he was.

"This… isn't my world…" he mumbled under his breath while looking around, "…Did, did it really work?"

The child finally noticed the gauntlet on his arm. He inspected it and could feel the power it had, but also something else inside of it. There was something very powerful, but this was something he never saw before in his short life. The boy sat back down and began messing with the gauntlet. He tried to drain the power from it, but something stopped him. He couldn't take the power from it, so why not try to use it as it is?

He got up, looked around and decided to use a group of burning corpses as his target. He aimed towards the bodies and focused on pushing the power out of the gauntlet. He concentrated on his target and suddenly…

 _*BOOM!*_

A giant black beam shot from the gauntlet and completely obliterated the corpses as well as nearby remains.

The child was knocked to the ground completely amazed. He had seen a lot of powerful things before, but this gauntlet was on his top 5 list. The gauntlet was EXTREMLY powerful. Despite releasing so much power, it wasn't even weakened one bit.

"A-amazing…" the boy said wide eyed while looking at the gauntlet.

" **I see that you've got a talent for using power, boy."** Said a mysterious voice speaking to him

He quickly got up and looked around cautiously, but couldn't see anything but now burnt corpses.

" **Boy, if you want to know who's talking to you, look at the gauntlet on your arm."** It chuckled.

The child looked down at his arm to see a dragon head on the gem of the gauntlet that was staring right at him.

"What is this gauntlet and who are you?" the boy became hostile.

" **I'm the Nightmare Dragon Alduin and you are my chosen partner. This gauntlet is my own sacred gear and it possesses my power."**

"…" The boy was silent.

" **I don't expect you to know what any of that means since you aren't from this world Omega. I've seen your memories of how you forcefully broke out of your chaotic world to only come out to this one and how you survived . I must admit, I admire how you were able to survive for years in that world."**

"… _How can he look at my memories like that? What is this?"_ He glared at the gauntlet

" **Omega, the two us are connected. I share your body, mind and soul. When I decided that you were to become my partner, I instantly learnt everything about you."** The dragon explained, **"You shouldn't worry though, there is no reason for you to be hostile towards me. I am just a gauntlet. I cannot do any harm towards you unless you let me."**

"…What do you want from me?" Omega questioned still feeling hostile.

" **Hm?"**

"There's always a price for power, what do you want from me?"

" **Hahaha, I knew you were a different one from the moment I found you."** Alduin chuckled, **"What I want from you is very simple. I want you to hunt down two other people that both possess a gauntlet similar to this one. You can get rid of these 2 any way you like."**

"…Who are the 2 guys you want dead?"

" **I don't know their names, I just know their titles. One is called the Red Dragon Emperor and the other is called the White Dragon Emperor."**

"So kill these 2 emperor guys?" Omega grinned a little, "I guess it could be fun to kill 2 dragon emperors I guess."

" **Heheh,** **I know it will be child."** It chuckled again, **"These 2 both can become extremely powerful opponents, so that should make things for fun for you."**

"You really do know me don't you?" He grinned a little.

" **Yes I do."** Alduin smiled before disappearing from his arm, **"Now go do what you want, but always remember what you need to do."**

"I will."

The 2 finally stopped talking. The young child walked out of the giant crater he made thinking about his current situation. Personally Omega felt conflicted about trusting this dragon, but what could he do about it? In his own world, it was a survival of the fittest kind of world. In that world, having someone as your partner or just trusting someone was a gamble since they could betray or sell you out when ever they wanted. Now look at him, he was playing that deadly game again! This time, he was playing with a damn dragon! Would he be betrayed like many times before? Would he even try to betray him? What would happen if Alduin betrayed him? How would it end? These were the questions that echoed throughout the child's head, but there was nothing he could do except wait.

Silently, the child walked out of his crater and made his way to explore what this new world had to offer him.

* * *

Read. Review. DEVOUR THE SOULS OF THE DAMNED.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sorry for not posting months ago, I'm just really picky with making a chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites by the way! It means a lot!**

* * *

(At the Crater)

"So this where you last saw the Nightmare Dragon Alduin?" Azazel asked.

"Yes sir, there was a huge explosion almost 25 minutes ago and the nightmare dragon came flying over to this crater and never left."

Azazel began rubbing his chin. "Hmm... This is important information you've told me." He said looking at his subordinate, "Head back to Grigori and tell Kokabiel to come here with some of his fallen angels. Once you've done that go relax for the week."

"Okay Azazel-sama."

A magic circle appeared under the fallen angels feet and shortly after, he was transmitted away.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Azazel was pacing back and forth. He was extremely worried and deep in thought.

 _"If someone this powerful were to become the Nightmare dragon emperor, this would mean that something really bad will happen in the future..."_

As he was thinking, a magic circle appeared along with Kokabiel and a group of fallen angels standing behind him.

"Hello Azazel, it's very strange to see you not having your nose inside some book about sacred gears for once." He joked.

"Kokabiel, this is not a time for joking around." He said to his vice governor, "Everyone! I need you all to search the area, if you find anything or anyone, make sure that person doesn't get away and call me or Kokabiel and we'll take further actions." Azazel ordered

On cue, all the fallen angels flew into the sky and went all different directions doing as their leader commanded.

"Okay Azazel, tell me what's going on."

"This crater was caused by someone and that someone could be the newest host for the Nightmare Dragon Emperor."

"W-what!?"

"I know, it's extremely surprising. Let's not think about it too much Kokabiel. We need to quickly find this guy and make sure he doesn't cause any future tragedies."

They both agreed and flew away in separate directions joining the other angels in their search."

(With Omega)

"So that's the whole story with these 3 factions huh?"

 **"Yes, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils have been fighting for ages and in the last war they lost their leaders."**

"And now there's a peace between the factions."

 **"Exactly."**

"Well I guess that's some decent info." Omega sighed, "I'll need to find someone from one of those factions if I want to know more than."

 **"Oh yes, you can steal the lives of others... That's a very useful ability."**

"Yeah it is. So Aldu—"

Stopping Omega dead in his tracks was a shining spear. It was impaled into the ground right in front of him, obviously was originally aimed at hitting him.

Omega quickly looked up. Flying in the air above were 2 blacked winged angels.

 **"I forgot to tell you something. The Fallen Angels factions have been following me for years. So you should be cautious of them."**

"Now you tell me?! When I'm at my weakest?!"

 **"Those crows are nothing more than flying pieces of meat to me. They mean nothing to me, so I never bothered to acknowledge them a whole lot."**

"God dammit you stupid dragon..." Omega cursed.

 **"No matter, you can still easily beat them with my power."** The dragon chuckled, **"Also, imagine pushing something out of your back Omega, do that and you can use my wings."**

As the dragon said, Omega tried pushing something out his back. As he did so, 2 giant demonic dragon wings burst out of his back.

"Nice." Omega smirked, "Now it's time for these fools to die."

Omega jumped towards the angels and was soon jetting straight at one of them.

"Quick! Call Kokabiel or Az— Ack!"

Omega punched the angel right in the side of the face. The fallen angel was knocked back a couple feet spitting out some of his teeth as well as blood.

"Y-you! You'll p-pay fo-for that!" The fallen Angel yelled angrily summoning swords in both his hands.

He charged towards Omega slashing away. After each swing of his sword, Omega kept a good eye on him, watching every movement he was about to make. With each swing Omega knew exactly where to move and with his small size he was a hard target to hit.

With his gauntlet, Omega punched the Fallen Angel right in his stomach. The angel was stunned, quivering from all the pain inside his abdomen. Omega began opening his hand inside his enemy.

"P-p-please! S-st-stop it!" He begged spitting out blood with every stamper in his voice.

 _"I must've hit a lung."_ Omega thought.

Exploding from the angels back a giant purple beam appeared completely blowing through the pitiful souls body.

Omega tossed aside the dead corpse on his arm to the side and turned around to find the other Fallen Angel. Unfortunately, the second one had already disappeared somewhere.

"Well that's less trouble for me I guess." Omega said descending down to the dead body.

He stood right beside the corpse and grabbed its neck. Silently he waited as he began draining all the remaining power left inside of it and all out its memories in the process.

"So this guy's name is Dohnaseek? Damn it, I should've taken his power before I killed him..." He cursed himself.

As he finished draining the last of the body's energy, out of the corner of his eye he saw something glowing. Omega quickly jumped and flew away knowing whatever it was was bad news for him.

*BOOM!*

Behind him, he heard a big explosion.

 _"This must be Kokabiel._ _I can't take him out at my current state…"_

" _ **Have you forgotten about your new ability?"**_ _The dragon spoke up,_ _ **"Now it's time for you to use my power. With my power, you can do anything your mind can imagine."**_

" _Anything I can imagine huh? Well I got one idea"_ Omega grinned.

At a safe distance, he flew up above the trees until he was at the same level as the fallen angel leader.

"So you're the newest Nightmare Dragon Emperor?" Kokabiel amusingly.

Omega raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am. Why is it so amusing to you?" He questioned.

"I guess it would be pretty obvious for a child to not know this so let me teach you a little bit of history about the past Nightmare Dragon Emperors. There is a long history of Nightmare Dragon Emperors and all of them have a very infamous reputation of causing mass genocides or just doing very evil deeds. But despite that, what impresses me the most is that all the past hosts of your sacred gear were grown ups, but for a child like you to become the host, this must mean you are capable of doing great things." He smirked.

Omega smiled at Kokabiel and quickly charging towards him. He threw a punch at Kokabiel aiming for his face, but unlike the other fallen angel, he was able to catch it.

"Well for a brat you hit really hard! But you have to be a lot stronger to beat me!" He gloated.

Kokabiel pulled Omega forward and kneed him in the stomach with enough force to make him vomit out saliva. Kokabiel grabbed onto Omega's glowing purple hair and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Come on kid! I know there's more fight in you!" He laughed as he kept on punching Omega across the face.

Finally, Kokabiel punched him deep in the gut forcing the child to vomit blood.

*cough* *cough*

Omega held his stomach in pain as he kept on coughing out some blood, but after a while, he began to smirk. "H-haha, is that all you got crow?"

He thrust his gauntlet towards Kokabiel and released a huge beam of power, but his enemy managed to dodge the blast. The Fallen Angel summoned 2 swords of light in his hands.

"It seems you are a resilient one! Well that's enough child's play! Now it's time to fight as a man!" He said smiling evilly

" _Yes you fool, keep on trying to hurt me!"_

"SACRED GEAR!" the child yelled as the gauntlet's gem shined.

 **[NIGHTMARE!]**

A shadow exploded out of the gauntlet and began covering the child's right arm. Omega slammed his fist together forcing the shadows to disappear from his arm revealing a second gauntlet.

The angel and child charged at each other. Kokabiel swung his sword at Omega, but he quickly used his new gauntlet to shield himself.

" _I wonder how powerful this gauntlet is…"_

" _ **It's indestructible"**_ Alduin said.

" _Haha! This sacred gear just keeps getting better and better!"_ Omega smirked

Coming back to the fight, Omega pushed away the sword and began sending barrages of punches, but Kokabiel easily began using his swords to block his enemy's punches.

"You fool! There's more to a fight than just punching!"

He moved to the side sending Omega forward. Kokabiel rose both his swords and swiped across the child's side.

"Ack!" Omega yelled in pain.

Blood gushed out of Omega's side. He turned to face his opponent while putting his hand on his deep wound to hopefully slow the flow of blood.

He flew back to gain his distance and aimed his free hand at Kokabiel. A purple ball formed at his finger tips and soon he shot multiple blast at the fallen angel. With his swords, Kokabiel slashed away at some of the blast from the Nightmare Dragon Emperor, but some blast managed to hit him dealing a lot of damage to him.

Seeing an opening to escape, he flew out of the barrage of energy attacks and appeared high above Omega.

"Well it looks like you still have a lot to learn about fighting brat! Well it's too bad that this will be your last moment on this planet, you would've made a fine fighter if you had the time to train up!" He smiled.

Kokabiel spread out his 5 dark wings and shot down steel feathers at Omega. The sharp projectiles began piercing Omega from behind. The feathers stabbed him deep. The child finally fell dropped down to the ground.

*THUMP!*

Omega was flat on his stomach, twitching and leaking blood out of the wounds the feathers made on his back, arms, legs and wings.

Behind him, Kokabiel landed on the ground and stood over feeling cocky. "Well child, how does it feel to be dying?"

Omega smirked. He replied "H-hahaha… I won't be dying here… I was just getting you to help me out…"

Kokabiel's eye's widened. "What?"

"Just you wait and see… Sacred gear!"

 **[NIGHTMARE!]**

Once again the sacred gear's gem shined bright.

"And what was the point of that kid?"  
Without replying Omega exploded in a show of giant purple flames sending Kokabiel flying back and destroying all the surroundings close around him.

Kokabiel slammed against a giant rock filling his back with immense pain. "Ack! W-what th—"

Not giving him the chance to speak, a flaming Omega rushed towards Kokabiel striking him in the face sending him flying back once again.

"Hahahaha!"

Omega sped up beside the airborne Kokabiel grabbing his shirt. He spun around and lobbed him into the air. In the sky, the fallen angel regained consciousness and got a idea of his surroundings.

"What is happening!?" He yelled.

Like a geyser of purple fire, Omega erupted up to Kokabiel's level and began smiling at him with a strong killing intent.

"Wh-what the hell happened to you!? You're not the same brat from before!" He yelled feeling his blood curdled.

The normal looking child Omega changed. The glowing part of his hair changed colour to a glowing crimson red and the iris in his eyes became red as well as the white sclera turned to a midnight black color causing his eyes to become a lot more petrifying.

He stared at Kokabiel with a strong murderous desire. The child was breathing heavily from his mouth, purple lightning snapped around him and his eyes seemed to be bleeding blood.

The boy didn't speak, instead he disappeared and reappeared in front of his victim. With his right gauntlet's sharp dragon like claws, he slashed Kokabiel right across the chest inflicting deep wounds similar to the ones the angel gave him. After he began brutally beating his opponent. He punched Kokabiel at the back of the head, smashed his rib cage, and broke his limbs.

The monster grabbed the fool by his hair and threw him with all his force away from him. Omega flew up high and raised his hands to the sky charging up a huge ball of energy. After just a couple seconds, the ball was bigger than himself.

" _ **DIE!"**_ He yelled sounding like a demonic monster.

Omega pulled his arms down and the ball began to fly towards the shocked Kokabiel.

The giant ball flew towards him, but the fallen angel couldn't do anything, since his wings were broken by that thing. He dropped down with the ball catching up to him. Kokabiel closed his eyes hoping that once that attack hits him, his death would be a painless one.

Out of nowhere, he felt someone grabbing him and flying him out of the blasts trajectory. Kokabiel opened his eyes, to see Azazel. He had finally arrived and he placed his friend's arm around his neck to carry him.

The leader of the fallen angels looked towards the monster child who was laughing crazily at the 2 of them.

"A-azazel…?

"Don't say anything right now, just rest." He said to his friend as he turned to look at Omega, "So you're the Nightmare Dragon Emperor." Azazel said looking at the gauntlet on the child's arms.

Soon other fallen angels appeared surrounding Omega. Each one of them had their weapons drawn out.

" _ **And you're Azazel, the Leader of the Fallen Angels."**_ Omega said looking around.

"Yes I am, now I want you to answer a few questions. Did you make that giant crater north of here?"

" _ **Yes, do you want me to make another one? Though it won't be as big as the other one My power isn't what it used to be."**_

"No thank you. Now tell me, what is your name?"

" _ **Name… Oh yes! I remember now! It's Omega!"**_

"Omega… can you tell me what you pl—"

The boy interrupted him _**"You ask too many questions Azazel! You bore me! Bye bye!"**_ He said blasting off somewhere else moving faster than any of the angels could fly.

Azazel looked at the boy in disbelief. How could he just leave in the middle of a conversation? But he put a side that problem as he had to take care of his friend.

"Everyone! We're heading back to Grigori!" Azazel called out.

One by one, all the fallen angels disappeared until no one was left in the now empty battlefield.

* * *

(Later)

Omega landed in a lush forested area. On the ground, he retracted his dragon wings and fell down on his back onto the soft grass. He closed his eyes as well as slowed down his breathing and soon after, purple flames came out of his body.

The oddly coloured fire surrounded him and once the fire was completely extinguished, the normal glowing purple haired Omega with matching eyes reappeared. He pulled the rags he wore for clothes and began wiping a way to blood stains coming from his eyes. After he dropped his arms to his sides and began to feel drowsy.

"I'm tired…" The boy sighed.

" **Haha, that was a brilliant battle Omega."** Alduin said sounding completely amazed, **"Now tell me, that transformation, what was that?"**

"Yeah, that was what that helped me survive for so long and what got me the title monster child in my world. If I have enough energy, I can literally set free the beast inside me and when that happens I become a lot more powerful, but it always cost me both my sense of humanity and sanity." Omega explained, "I should thank you Alduin."

" **Oh?"**

"If it weren't for this sacred gear, I wouldn't have been able to convert the pain he dealt me into energy so that I could release the thing inside." He yawned, "So thanks for that."

" **Don't thank me, I gave you this power so you could use it as you wish, but why did you decide to convert the damage he did to you to power instead of just using the sacred gear to power you up on the spot."** Alduin asked

"It was all to destroy his will to fight me. I help them raise their hopes of beating me and after I go all out and destroy all that they built and leave them broken in the dust. I always fought like this because it helps get rid of the chances for my enemy to want to fight me again." Omega explained, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to sleep now."  
 **"Very well."**

Omega closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

The room was dark and the only light that was present was the light coming from the window that was watching Omega sleeping on the ground. Standing in front of the portal, was a mystery man that was covered by the darkness of the room.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." The mystery man smiled, "Looks like my little Omega has a new toy. Haha, I wonder what something as wicked as Omega would do in a world that's as innocent as a newborn." He said laughing.

* * *

 **Read. Review. DEVOUR THE SOULS OF THE LIVING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the long (very long wait), but I've had a really big personal problem I had to go through, however I'm better now! On the bright side, I have big ideas for this fanfic and my goal is to make this a great and unique story! If you have any questions or ideas for change, private message me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do! Now to the chapter!**

* * *

Azazel quickly rushed into the infirmary of Grigori. Over his shoulder, Kokabiel dangled like a bleeding doll. The head of Grigori heaved his friend over to one of the many beds as he pushed passed the few Fallen Angels who were assigned to that position. Azazel slowly bent forward close to the bed and slowly tried to place his limped friend on the bed. "Slowly, slowly…" He muttered as he placed the body closer to the surface. "…Agh!" The Fallen Angel repositioned his hands and as he placed his hand, he felt a burning sensation run up his arm.

"Ack!" Kokabiel groaned in agony, shivering from the sudden plop onto a rather hard and uncomfortable bed which he explicitly confronted Azazel about replacing with softer ones. "Azazel… Damn you…" Kokabiel growled trying to reposition his head so he wasn't lying on the cracked part of his skull. Despite his tattered state, the demon was surprised he was still able to hang on for this long.

"Sorry Kokabiel. Please forgive me." He apologized as he gripped his wrist to somehow ease the sudden explosion of heat and draining feeling in his hand. He looked down at his palm and a small dark purple candle flame danced on his palm as if it was mocking him. "W-what kind of magic is this?" He clenched his fist and extinguished the miniature fire. "It felt like it was leeching off my magic…" He quickly shook off the new mystery and turned back his attention to Kokabiel. "Nurse! Get Kokabiel all the healing you can get him!" He pointed to a group of the fallen angels dressed up as nurses.

"Y-yes Azazel-sama!" A few of them went to tend to the patient's wounds with healing magic and another retrieved some old fashion medicine and bandages. A total of three nurses took care of Kokabiel. One blew out the flame on his leg and cleaned his wounds with alcohol and injected pain killer to his wounds, another used magic to slow the bleeding of his wounds and the last one stitched the cared for wounds close and applied bandages afterwards.

Azazel stood by his friend patiently waiting for at least half an hour when Kokabiel was well taken care of. He laid down on the bed motionless. His breaths were stable, but half of his whole body was covered in bandages. "How is he?" Azazel asked one of the nurses standing near a medicine cabinet.

"He was in a near fatal state, but since you got him here before he lost consciousness he should be fine in three weeks, if we keep up a daily treatment plan." She explained to her superior.

The leader placed his hand on his chin. "Thank you. I'll check up on him on him tomorrow." He said in a low tone. Without a word, he left the medical area and speed walked towards his office. Azazel was thinking about the child from before. He didn't manage to get a good look at boy, but he had a good idea of his look. The problem was he wasn't sure anyone else besides Kokabiel managed to have a good look of the Dragon Emperor. The only other person who saw Omega was Dohnaseek and Raynare, but one was dead and the other was too shakened up from the sudden attack by the child emperor.

Azazel made a sharp turn nearly hitting a couple of his subordinates and getting closer to his office.

"Hey Azazel!" A childish voice yelled from behind him. Loud steps rushed towards him until they started following beside him. "What was with what happened earlier! You just ditched me in the middle of our training and we were so close to unlocking my sacred gear!" The young boy complained at him.

The boy was named Vali and compared to Omega, he was taller than the other dark purple haired boy. Vali was taken in by him and was rebellious for his age. His hair was dark silver as well as his eyes were light blue. He wore a v-shirt and grey shorts.

Azazel suddenly stopped. Vali walked by his teacher unknowingly. "Hey!" The boy yelled.

Azazel looked down at the small boy. 'Omega is going to be hunting for Vali…" He worried. 'Would his boy even stand a chance against Omega? The Nightmare Dragon Emperor was able to create a huge crater, kill a fallen angel and cripple Kokabiel...'

Kid Vali crossed his arms and leaned his head to the side. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Vali, we'll continue training tomorrow, but we'll need to work twice as hard from now on. Now go rest. I need to talk to arrange a meeting." Azazel raced past the child and quickly opened and closed the door to his office. Vali stood in the middle of the hallway looking at his teacher's office.

"Well that was rude." He scoffed. "I wonder what's got into him. I guess I'll just train on my own for now." Vali put his arms behind his head and walked away back to his usual training spot to do his regular exercise routine again.

* * *

 **(TIME SKIP)**

Normally Azazel was a pretty patient man, but under the current circumstances his willingness to wait was quickly running out. He sat at the head of the round table shifting one leg on top of another. The leader kept on watching the door at the opposite side of the room waiting for the doorknob to turn, but no matter how much he focused on it, nothing happened.

Beside the leader a middle-aged, gruff looking man waited attentively. "When did you say they were coming Azazel?" He asked.

He looked over to his side. "Hopefully very soon, Baraqiel. I did say in the message I sent to the leaders that I had an urgent matter which needs to be dealt with, so hopefully that'll make them all arrive sooner." Azazel answered the man as he crossed his arms.

The sound of the door unhinging grabbed both of the men's attention and one of Azazel's subordinates entered the room. "Azazel-sama, the other faction leaders have arrived."

He leaned forward from his chair and repositioned his form. "Please send them in." He gestured to the fallen angel.

"Yes sir." The angel exited the room and returned introducing a large group of people to the meeting room. The first group to enter were two leaders of the devil faction, Sirzechs and Serafall, and following behind them was the archangels of heaven as well as siblings, Michael and Gabriel. Each one of them sat down at the circular table, but no hostilities were felt around the room. Well, except for Serafall who probably had a little one-sided quarrel outside with Gabriel.

Azazel stood up from his chair. He looked around the table for a brief moment. "I thank you all for coming in such a short notice, but there's an issue that needs to be addressed."

The red headed devil was the first to speak up. "Yes, I do trust that the problem is big enough to get the three factions attention, but can we rap this up quickly? My wife is close to giving birth with our first born."

"Oh! You're having a child!" Gabriel cheerfully replied. "Congratulations Sirzechs! I do with for the best for your new family!"

Sirzechs smiled at the angel "Thank you, Gabriel."

The head of the conversation, Azazel cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention. "Back to the matter at hand, I would like to warn everyone that a new Nightmare Dragon Emperor has been chosen."

All the happiness from learning about the upcoming baby was drained from the room and was beginning to tense up at the mention of the infamous title. "Alduin has chosen a new host?" Michael asked placing his hands to his mouth in a contemplative manner, "How do you know about this new host?"

"I've been keeping a watchful eye on Alduin himself. He's an extremely proud dragon, so I was able to get some of my scouts to observe him as long as they kept a distance and knew where their place was." He explained, "It was only a two days ago when my scout notified me that Alduin had chosen his host and let me warn you all now, he is as strong as a Satan-Class Devil."

All the leaders became concerned over their people. Whenever Alduin picked someone as his champion, it only brought nothing, but chaos. The very first Nightmare Dragon Emperor was a woman named Aria and she triggered the first Great war between the three factions, but the worst and the infamous of them all was a so called Dragon Priest named Miraak. He was a master of mind control and illusions. With those powers, he created an army of controlled devils, angels and fallen angels.

"Who is the new host for Alduin, Azazel?" A twin tailed girl in a cosplay outfit asked.

Azazel sat back down in his chair and tried to figure out how to explain Omega. "Well… He's unlike any other host before him." He said picking his words carefully, "The host's name is Omega… And I believe he's around eight years old…"

"Eight?" Serafall repeated becoming confused.

Sirzechs stood up from his chair and glared at the fallen angel. "Are you playing some kind of joke, Azazel? There's absolutely no way a child of that age could be even considered a host of Alduin."

Azazel became agitated. "I am not joking when I talk about the Nightmare Dragon Emperor. Remember how much the Fallen Angel Faction lost the last time Alduin had a host?"

The red head took a breath and sat back down. Gabriel finally spoke up. "Do you have any proof to show us that a child is truly the current Dragon Emperor?"

The Fallen Angel nodded as he gestured to Baraqiel to answer to his command. The gruff looking man walked forward and rose his right arm aiming at the table. A magic circle appeared at the center of the table and the picture of a young boy sitting on a tree branch eating an apple with playing with a dark gauntlet on his left arm. Everyone, but the fallen angels in the room leaned forward watching the child's arm.

"It can't be…" The female angel gasped. "Why would an innocent youth be used for such a horrid title?"

"He is not innocent Gabriel." Azazel corrected her, "He's far from it. Despite his age, he brutally beat up Kokabiel, killed one of his men and blew up a large area of land before Alduin came into the picture."

Sirzechs began tapping the table. "Amazing… A child with that amount of strength is… unimaginable…"

"That was my reaction as well, but what concerns me the most is his energy. For some reason, nobody has been able to sense it. I've been having scouts watching him from a safe distance ever since our first confrontation."

"How can his energy not be sensed? All energy is able to be suppressed, but not completely invisible. That's impossible." Michael questioned.

"I assure you Michael, this child extremely mysterious. But now it's time I told you why I called you all here. Omega is a serious problem that needs to be taken care of. What needs to be done is a partnership to fight against this Nightmare Dragon Emperor and any future ones, so I ask you all to set aside the tension between our factions just to deal with this specific problem."

Everyone went silent for a moment, until the faction began talking with their co-leaders. Sirzechs was the first to answer Azazel. "I believe a partnership is needed between us all, but this child worries me, and I fear 'Omega' has far more power than he has shown. Our defences must be reinforced in the event that the child decides to attack us head on and most of all we need to find out how powerful he is and see if he can be stopped before he attacks the factions."

"I agree that our defences should be reinforced, Sirzechs," Michael said, "But, Omega is just a child. He should not have to go through the harshness of life so soon in his life. We should do as Sirzechs said, but leave the child alone, while being under a little surveillance."

"Brother, I do agree as what you're saying, but children are impulsive at his age, so he will be prone to do some kind of damage just like when he blew up that large area of land. Although we can still change him. It's not too late for him. He's still growing and with help, he can quickly learn to be a good person."

Michael looked at his sister. "Sister, I know how much you love children and see the best of people, but this is the Nightmare Dragon Emperor we are talking about. Alduin doesn't choose just anyone to be his host. They must be competent fighters."

Serafall eventually intervened. "For the first time, I agree with Gabriel-chan! I know it's possible to change Omega-chan into a good boy! All we need to do is lend a helping hand!"

Once again Azazel cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. "So is it safe to presume that a partnership is in order?"

He looked around the room and each person he looked at gave him an answer. Sirzechs agreed, but would focus on reinforcing the devil factions defences, Michael said he would help, only when Omega makes a move to destroy the factions. Though the women of the meeting both said they would support the partnership, but will try to help Omega become a better person instead of seeing him as a threat.

"So from this day forward, we will have a partnership against any Nightmare Dragon Emperor. However, we need to keep this a secret from the public. If word got out, who knows what kind of panic would happen. If anyone who shouldn't know about this finds out, quickly manipulate their memories just like I did to my fallen angels." Azazel explained, looking around to make sure everyone would keep Omega a secret for as long as possible. Everyone at the table gave him the gesture that they all agreed with what he was asking of them. "Now that we have everything of concern finished, this meeting is finished." He said as he got up from his chair.

All the other faction leaders agreed that the meeting was done and they all said their goodbyes before leaving, but Sirzechs and the two fallen angels stayed in the meeting room knowing they needed to talk about something that the angels or Serafall wouldn't approve of.

"Azazel, you and I both know Omega is a huge threat that needs to be carefully taken care of."

"Yes, we need to learn more about how Omega does in combat, but that will have to be a secret from the other three."

"We should assign trusted high class soldier to fight Omega and some of your best scouts to record the battle. We could learn something about the Nightmare Dragon Emperor that could be our advantage."

"Agreed, how about we get prepare for the experiment around this evening?"

Sirzechs nodded. "Let's hope for the best." He said as the devil left to return to his home and expecting wife.

* * *

 **(Heaven)**

"Michael, what do you think about Omega? Do you really think we should just leave him alone?" Gabriel asked her brother.

He turned to his sister. "Yes, if he's as strong as Azazel says he is, we should not give him anymore reason to want to attack the three factions."

"Hm, do you believe it would be possible to have some sort of peace with Omega?" Gabriel wondered as she crossed her arm.

"Well he is very young, I think it might be possible, but how Sirzechs and Azazel were acting during the meeting might make a peaceful approach difficult, since they would most likely disagree with the idea."

Gabriel's lips curved up. "I'll find a way, Michael, and if needs be I can try to get help from Serafall to be on good terms with Omega." She answered, "But right now, we should go see Xaella, she can hopefully help us find Omega."

* * *

 **(Evening)**

Never had Omega thought that bugs were terrible until now. Back home, he thought all animal life should be protected since most bugs and animals had gone extinct, so he never really had any experience with them, unless you counted monsters as animals. Now, bugs were something that he hated more than anything in the world. For some reason the blood sucking mosquitoes wouldn't stop biting him, and no matter how many times he set himself on fire more and more of them would come and bite him again. He was also still wearing his tattered clothing, so that probably wasn't helping him not get bit.

" _I hate these damned bugs!"_ He screamed in his head as he slapped another one trying to bite his arm. _"Maybe home wasn't so bad… Nope it's worse back home."_

Omega looked around the forest he walked through and noticed a fallen tree perfect to take a rest on. He sat down on the log resting his body and thoughts. His eyes closed and he tilted his head up opening his eyes to the orange sunset sky. _"It's pretty nice to finally be able to relax for once. Maybe I should just find the those red and white dragon guys, kill them then find somewhere to become my own little paradise. Maybe a secluded area near the ocean... with a good view of the night sky… Yes… That would be nice."_

The boy continued to contemplate what to do in the future, feeling even more content with life for once. From what he's learnt so far, he didn't have to worry about getting hunted or being attacked in this world. Life was so peaceful and free from strife. This was something he could get used to. He took peaceful deep breaths taking in the fresh air. Suddenly a strange odour entered his nose making him shrivel his nose in surprise. Omega sensed the energy around him and instantly knew what was going to happen. _"And here comes trouble…"_ He thought as he shifted to the side dodging a flying spear of light.

Omega jumped up from his spot and turned to face the fallen angel that tried to attacked him. He looked at the angel with a bored look because he didn't feel like fighting. He rose his hands in the air and calmly talked to the fallen angel. "Look, you don't have any problem with me and I don't have any problems to settle with you. Now how about we just g-" Omega was interrupted again by another shot of demonic magic from another direction, but he quickly jumped away from the attack. "Well, I guess talking is out of the question." He grumbled under his breath.

Omega jumped lazily in the air dodging all the magic attacks coming towards him and like a cat, he landed silently on the dusty grass. Devils and fallen angels surrounded him strategically, so this was a planned attack, but what he kept on thinking was why were they attacking him? He brought out his sacred gear onto his left hand. Omega didn't do anything wrong ever since that attack on him about a couple days ago. Perhaps that was it, but why were devils also joining the fight? He hadn't done any trouble with them, but here they were, standing with their enemy against him.

The boy rushed forward punching an air-born devil with his sacred gear on to the ground. For a moment the battle stopped as all his foes backed away looking at the devil with a fracture at the side of his head.

In this moment of weakness, his right hand erupted into his purple fire. The demons around him snapped back to reality and instantly aimed towards Omega. All at once they fired in rapid succession hitting the boy directly. With each hit the boy was hit by a small explosion and a giant screen of black smog surrounded Omega.

One by one, the fallen angels and devils stopped firing magic and put their arms down tiredly. There was a collection of cheers among the crowd believing the monster was dead. But as the smoke dissipated the sounds of happiness turned to an eerie silence. A crackling ball of dark purple fire snapping at anything close by emerged from the darkness. Slowly the ball opened up revealing an untouched child looking annoyed at the crowd.

"My turn." Omega's fire ran up his arm completely covering it.

 **[NIGHTMARE]** The sacred gear yelled

The mystical flames began to grow on its own. It stretched out making circles around the boy and then a snake head grew out the end. The snake made of fire somehow gained consciousness as it rose its horrifying head and bared its long sharp fangs towards its enemies. It became enraged and hissed at the small demons in front of it. Despite its large size, the snake slithered faster than any of the demons could fly or run. One by one, Omega's snake devoured a fallen angel or devil whole or squashed them into the ground leaving a bloody mess. It slithered around the area searching for hidden religious entities

Omega landed solemnly on the dusty dirt with his snake connected to his arm. In front of him his animation carried a sole surviving devil dangling by a leg in it's mouth, offering it to its creator. The snake brought it close, putting Omega and the demon face to face. "P-please! Leave me be!" The devil screamed. Ignoring its desires, the boy tightly gripped around the demon's neck blocking all air from going in or out.

A wave of stolen memories entered Omega's mind and like a book, he read and analyzed every single thought. "The devils and fallen angels are working together to try and stop me?" He said in an unamused manner. He looked at the motionless body still dangling by his serpent's mouth. "You can eat it, snake." Instantly it threw up the body in the air. It flew up high like a rag doll until it fell into the serpent's unhinged jaw which slammed closed as the devil touched its tongue. The snake jerked back its head bringing its food deeper into its body to burn it. After, Omega discontinued the flow of his magic to the snake and it disappeared like a blown out candle.

Omega a click sound with his mouth. "Great… Just great…" He hissed. The boy's calm demeanor slowly to change, getting consumed by anger. His nostrils flared, his eyes twitched and widening in rage. His mouth opened baring his sharp canine teeth. "They're trying to get rid of me just like before!?" He growled as he closed his hands tightly into fists, "I'll give them a REAL threat to deal with!" The ground around him started to shake more and crack as the strands of his hair started transforming a bright red.

Dangerous dark purple aura exploded from the boy blowing away everything around. **"I'LL DESTROY THEM ALL!"** Omega yelled as his eyes turned into their evil form. Omega burst forward like a flaming comet rampaging into the unknown.

* * *

 **(Somewhere else)**

The sea rippled against the shore filled with smooth round stones like a blanket of blue. Seagulls flew overhead cawing at each other probably arguing over food. The sky was dark with a silver tint from the balsamic moon. Standing at the edge of the ocean water, a woman with an hourglass figure emotionlessly stared at the water. She looked as if she was in her late 20s, her hair was white as snow and was tied back into a short high ponytail.

Her attire was a top that covers the important part of her breast and ran over her shoulder and down her back to the bottom part of a dress which revealed her right leg. She wore loose sleeves which went up three quarters of her arm of her arm and were held by a red ribbon. Her clothes revealed her stomach, a good portion of her breast and most her back. The bottom part of her outfit revealed less than the upper half. Her entire outfit consisted of black and red designs. In her arms, she held a thin silver claymore with dark lava like designs closely to her chest.

Standing behind her was a tall and skinny man with long pure white hair that reached down to his legs and his only visible eye glowed a light blue. Coming out of his head was one horn. The man wore a dark coat that hugged his thin body comfortably and a dark blue under shirt. His pants were a dark in color as well, and a few belts were buckled along his legs. His shoes were a modified version of dress shoes.

The man stood silently still behind the woman watching the ocean. A cold female voice suddenly talked to him. "Drath, do you feel something coming?"

Drath turned to the woman. "Yes Mistress Xaella, I've been focusing on it for a while. It's been quickly moving closer and closer." He replied calmly as a shadows appeared on the ground below his hands. Out of nowhere, a gun rose into his left hand preparing.

"Hm, and why have you not warned me of this 'incoming threat'?" The woman named Xaella coldly asked her servant. "Are you finally tired of serving me and using this chance to be free from me?" She half joked.

A small grin formed on Drath face. "I would never, Mistress Xaella. To serve you was my master's last wish, and I will fulfill his order till the day I die." He bowed to her, "Also, I did not warn you because I hoped this would somehow place some excitement into your life. You have been in a cold state for too long."

Xaella's lips curved just a bit. "Ah, your concern is appreciated, but the only thing that can bring warmth to my heart is to see _his_ face again…"

"I too, mourn for him, but now is not the time to relive to past. Now is time, to move to the right." He asked his master as he aimed his gun at her direction.

Xaella continued to look forward and sidestepped to the right. "This energy does feel familiar, doesn't it?"

He cocked his gun. "Extremely."

Exploding from the forest behind them, a small laughing beast covered in flames lunged at forward. It laughed maniacally, **"TIME TO D-!"**

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the beach cutting off the monster. A shadowy bullet shot the beast sending it flying into the water unconscious. The dense aura around it disappeared revealing a small child who bobbed face first in the water. The two looked down at the child in the water. "Huh, I didn't expect a child to be the one charging at us…" Xaella said tilting her head.

"... I just shot a child…"

"Then you better find out if he's alright or not. If he's dead, his blood is on your hands." She joked.

Darth walked into the water and picked up the child by his sides. He dangled like a wet rag doll as the man carried him to land. Gently, he placed the child on his back and he placed his ear to his chest to hear a heartbeat. He got up, "He's alive. Right now, he's just unconscious and it seems my bullet didn't penetrate his skull. It seems it only bruised him." He pushed away a strand of hair to look at the boy's wound.

The woman looked over Darth's shoulder. He noticed the child's face and went to get a better look. "Hm… may I see him for a moment?"

Darth walked over to the side. "Yes, Mistress."

"Here, hold the sword for a moment." She knelled by the Omega and picked him carefully in her arms. She rested him on her arm and supported his back with her hand. "Hm, he's pretty small and light for his age..." Xaella lightly tilted the boys head and pushed aside some strands of wet hair. As she touched the glowing strands of hair, she felt power shock through her fingers. The woman closely inspected the boys features and felt every the scars which covered the boy's body.

"What shall we do with the boy?"

Xaella placed Omega's head on her shoulder and stood up from the ground. "We'll take him back home with us." She said letting out a small smile.

"Yes, Mistress." He said walking up beside his master. Underneath their feet and in seconds they transmuted away.

* * *

 **(Xaella's Home)**

The three magically reappeared on a large platform with perfectly aligned smooth stone floor. The platform stretched out into a huge circle which was decorated with never before seen plants, a square red fence and paths that circled around the platform and exiting into five different landscapes which were all separated by some kind of natural barrier. Sitting in the middle of the round platform was a large skinny mountain which had a large sword with tons of details carved at the top of the huge stone. in the middle of the stone was a hole that had a ball of a bright green glowing in the center.

"Darth, go to the shrine, put away the sword and get a bed ready for him to sleep in. I'm going to get him washed up and then I'll return."

The man's eyes widened. "Mistress? Why are going this far to take care of this child?" He questioned, "I understand that his power is peculiar, but washing him yourself is very abnormal. Why have you become so fond of the boy?"

For the first time in many years, she smiled with meaning. "I believe that he's not as much as a stranger than we think, Darth. He has a feeling of nostalgia when I look at him or sense his energy."

He closed his eye. "Hm, I guess my old age wasn't finally making me delusional... I will listen to your word, but we need to find out why he brings this feeling as soon as he wakes up."

"I wouldn't worry, I have something planned to find out." She smiled as she walked towards the section filled with forestry and green.

The man crossed his arms, watching his master walk away. It's been to long since he last seen her act like this. Normally she wouldn't care that much for anything and the only reaction nearly everyone would get would be just be an empty stare. The very few she would talk to though were him and two angels that she looked after since they were just born. He turned around to the shrine and walked with curiosity racing through his head.

"Ah! Darth-san! We've been looking for you!" A cheerful feminine voice called out to him.

He regained his thoughts and followed the sounds of the woman calling him. He looked up and saw the two angels Xaella took care of flying towards him. The siblings landed near him and both bowed in greeting to him. "Gabriel, Michael, what brings you two to Xaella's realm?" He asked

"Well, we had a meeting with the fallen angels and devils today at noon, and well... we need Xaella's or your help to find a child." Gabriel replied.

"Hm? Why would you need my help? Your ability to sense energy is top notch."

Michael answered. "This child that was mentioned during the meeting is similar to how nobody can sense your energy, Darth-san. Azazel noted that his energy couldn't be sensed and we hoped that you could help us track him."

"Wait... This child, does he have dark purple hair and has scars?"

The siblings turned to each other than back to their past caretaker. "We don't know about the scars, since nobody had a chance to have a really good look at him, but he does have dark purple hair." Gabriel answered.

"Oh than the child you're looking for is already here. Mistress Xaella and I brought him here just moments ago, after we encountered him on the beach."

" _Hmm... what is this feeling?"_ Omega thought, _"It feels so warm... and wet... Warm and wet... OH GOD!"_

Instantly the child woke up from his sleep. He flinched from the sudden face first of water and started to struggle, but more and more water began splashing on to him confusing him more and more. Two soft hand touched him from under his arms and pulled him up so his head was just above the water. "Don't panic child, just relax and you'll be fine." A mature voice soothed him for some reason.

His breathing was heavy, but quickly slowed down. He looked behind him and a gorgeous woman smiling at him like he was an old friend. "Sorry, I thought I was bleeding out." He apologized without giving a care about the fact he was in what seemed to be a natural spring with a mature woman who, as he looked down to see her large bust, was almost completely naked except for the towel that covered her.

She continued to smile not getting shaken by that last comment. "I understand, you were asleep before this." She said as Omega got out of her grip and stood on the bottom of the pool. Only his head was above the water, reminding him of his shortness. For some reason, the child started to be bothered by it.

This strange person didn't shake Omega. Surprisingly he felt calm, but that was probably because of the magical properties he felt in the opaque water. The boy was suspicious of the lady sitting idly in front of him. Normally any enemy would've attacked him, but she has done the exact opposite. His body was cleaned, the soreness in his muscles disappeared and most of all his rags for clothing were gone. He sensed the woman's energy, sending a small shock to his brain. _"Her energy is so distorted. What's wrong with her?"_ He thought. _"Maybe I can use the sacred gear to contr-"_ The sound of sudden water moving behind instantly broke him from his thoughts. Without hesitation, he shot a glare behind him focusing his magic into his eyes.

This was one of the tricks he learnt from someone's memories. By putting magic in his eyes, he can shoot a magic attack at someone with alarming anyone that he was openly attacking. Using this trick sort of attacked as a paralyzing dart which only worked for at least 5 seconds.

Omega's eyes widened. "My tail!?" He yelled in complete shock. Waving behind him was a black arrow head waving back and forth like it had its own mind. Red started to form in his cheeks from the sudden embarrassment. Quickly he focused magic in his back, and in reaction, the tail disappeared.

He traced his hands at the lower part of his back, just above his waist, checking for any signs of that thing again.

The woman began chuckling childishly. Omega glared still having red on his face. "What did you to me when I was knocked out? Well, except for taking off my clothes and cleaning me…"

"Oh I did nothing besides that, but I did apply some pressure to your upper back and that tail of yours just sprung up!"

"If this situation ever happens again, please don't push down on the top of my back… I don't like having my tail out, it's… problematic…"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. It's part of you! And it sort of makes you look cute!"

"I AM NOT CUTE!" He growled as his eyes began to glow.

She completely ignored Omega's attempt to threaten her and just giggled. "Let's go to the edge of the pool, child. The water is shallow there and there are rocks you can sit on, so you can enjoy the spring water." She got up and walked towards the side of the spring. Reluctantly, he followed suit.

Omega sat on one of the underwater rocks and leaned back on smooth stone edge. "Who are you?" he asked

The woman adjusted her towel. "My name is Xaella, and what is your name?"

He continued to watch her. "Omega."

"Well Omega-san, would you like something to drink? I can get something sweet if you want."

"... I'll take something sugary, I guess. Always wanted to try something like that." There was very little sugar products back home.

Xaella raised her hands above the water and in front of her, a black floating platter appeared with a grey bottle with two small cups sitting on top of it appeared out of thin air. She picked up the cup and began filling it with a brightly colored liquid. "I hope you like orange juice, Omega-san." She smiled, passing the boy his cup.

He took the cup from her hand, taking note of what she just did. "Thank you." Omega brought it to his lips and he quickly put all of the liquid inside of his mouth. His eyes widened and he nearly vomited the whole drink out of his mouth. Quickly, he swallowed down the whole drink like an idiot. _"Okay, never quickly eat sugary stuff..."_

"Are you okay? You looked like you were going to vomit."

"No, I'm fine. Just wasn't sure how it was going to taste... It was really sweet by the way, thank you."

"I'm glad." She smiled, "You know, for someone who just woke up in a strange new place while thinking he was dying and swimming naked with an almost naked woman, you seem extremely calm about this."

Omega looked down to his hands realizing his body was not as tense as it felt before. "Meh, I've woken up naked with even weirder people before. Waking up naked with a beautiful woman sure beats waking up nude in other ways." He sighed as he closed his eyes and sank down a bit into the water. Under the water, he summoned his sacred gear knowing that the opaque water would cover it.

Xaella giggled, "I was meaning to ask you, Omega. Where are your parents?"

His eyes widened. "My parents?" He was astonished. "Um, my mother is dead… And my father, he abandoned my family when I was… born." That was a lie.

Xaella's calm and sort of content looked turned cold at his response. Did she know he was lying? "Your father? Do you know what he looks like? Did your mother say anything about him before she passed on?" She insistently asked as she leaned closer to him.

"My mother never said a word about him. The only thing I know is that I got my looks and tail from him." Omega quickly answered while slowly shifting away. This was an important subject to her. This was probably the reason why she helped him. Wait, why would this be so special to her? How would HIS father have anything to do with someone from a completely different reality than him? Could it be possible that she was from a different dimension as well? No, that was impossible. He was the first and only one to discovered space manipulation! Omega's started feeling a suspicion towards her. "Why are you being so pushy about my father, Xaella?" He retorted, as he stared at her with hostility.

Her eyes widened, now realizing what she was doing. She quickly recomposed herself and returned to her happier look. "I'm sorry, Omega. I was just, trying to figure out who your father was, so I could return you to your family later." She chuckled.

" _An obvious lie,"_ Omega thought, "Thank you for your concern, but I live by myself and I rather have it stay that way." He answered intently waiting for any sudden attack on him.

A silence dawned on them and the adult and child enjoyed the water and sounds of nature, waiting for the other to do or say something. Finally Xaella was the first one to crack. "Well, you should probably go get some sleep now." She said getting out of the spring. Omega turned around and stared as she got out. Though it was mostly because he had a habit of watching people around him. He noticed she was pretty tall and her skin was pretty pale. There was no sign of aging on her, but all in all, she looked like an ideal 'milf' as that devil would've said.

Under her feet a magic circle appeared and it rose up drying her off while changing her clothes into a red and black outfit. Her hair was also fixed as well. She walked near a rock and a grey T-shirt with black shorts appeared in her hands like the drinks from before. "You can were these after you dry off." She said handing him a newly made towel.

Omega hid of his sacred gear before getting out of the water and grabbed the towel as he crawled out of the water. Quickly he dried himself and got dressed. The clothes fit him perfectly and they were the softest thing he's felt in a long time.

She reached out her hand to Omega. "Come; let's take the quick way back." She smiled trying to reassure him. Reluctantly he held on to her hand and under their feet a magic circle appeared, teleporting them away.

* * *

 **(Shrine)**

A shining light made Omega close his eyes before they teleported away. As he opened them once again, he was now in a large dark stone room with its only source of light being the glowing beam of light in the center that was being shot up by a pool of water. Needless to say the place looked like a religious area with four different rooms at each side.

"Darth! Have you fixed a bed for Omega?" Xaella yelled out still holding on to Omega's hand even though he kept on trying to pull away.

Walking from the left side of the room, a man appeared with two angels behind him. "Yes Mistress. Also Gabriel and Michael have come to see you." He answered his superior.

"Xaella!" Gabriel called out cheerfully before running towards her.

"Gabriel, it's been too long since you last visited. Now why have you decided to visit now?" The older woman answered

Michael caught up to his sister. He looked down beside her right leg. "Well we're planning on asking you to help find the child right there, but you found him before us." He smiled as he knelt down to the child's level, "You must be Omega, the Nightmare Dragon Emperor. It's very nice to meet you." Michael reached out his hand for a hand shake.

Omega grabbed the angel's hand. "I would say the same Michael. I presume you learnt my name from Azazel?" He asked

"Yes I did, and from what he said about you, you did quite a number on Kokabiel."

The boy just nodded to the angel, not saying a word after. Michael stood up. "He's not what I expected. In fact he seems like well-tempered boy." He looked to his sister, "Perhaps peace is a possible solution, Gabriel."

His sister was looking happily at the boy who was giving back a look patiently waiting for a conversation. Just like her brother Gabriel got down to his height and hugged her legs. "Hello Omega-chan, how are you?"

"'Chan'? What is that?"

"That's a Japanese honorific. It used for someone cute or adorable like you!" She said petting his head.

Omega made an annoyed expression as he looked down. "I'm not cute…" He mumbled, "Why does everyone keep calling me that? I've got scars all over me, how is that cute?"

"It's because you're so small for your age, Omega-chan. Also pouting at the ground like that just makes you seem even cuter."

" _What kind of world have I come to…?"_ He complained in his head, _"And why do I have to be reminded of my height!?"_

"Now, now, it's not something you should worry about! You'll grow taller, I'm sure of it!" She said trying to reassure him. The child looked up at her still looking a bit annoyed, but Gabriel kept on looking his features and looking at the high amount of scars on him. "Um, Omega-chan? May I see your hands please?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Okay?" Xaella released his other hand and Gabriel carefully held Omega's hands in her palm. They were pretty small. All across the boys palms, arms, face, neck, and legs were lines of scars as well as dots where he was probably stabbed in. Most seemed pretty faded which seemed to blend in with his light skin and were as healed as a scar could get, but the most prominent one was the mark over his right eye. It was somewhat deeper than the others, but his glowing eye was left completely untouched.

She turned his head just a bit to look at some more of his injuries, but to her surprise she found pointed ears. Once again, she looked eye to eye with Omega. "Who gave you these scars?"

"I got them overtime, when I was attacked by bad people." He answered, "But all in all, I say they healed up pretty well." Omega smiled.

"How long have you been attacked by these 'people'?" She frowned.

"For five years."

"So you've been alone for five years?"

"I was part of a couple groups for a while…" He said looking down with a guilty look, "But can we just move on from that? I want to talk about what Michael said. You know, the peace thing?"

Gabriel's eyes widen. "Uh, sure. You should know the leaders of the Angel, Devil and Fallen Angel factions all know that you're the Nightmare Dragon Emperor and we all never had any good history with the past people that had your title. The devils and fallen angels are both afraid of you, but I was hoping we could have a peace between us all, because you're still very young and because I know there's hope that you're a good person."

"How about we have a peace treaty between the factions and me?" Omega offered.

"Huh?"

"Well we could have a meeting and discuss anything that needs to happen to have tensions cool down. Maybe Xaella can help, I've seen her create things and hopefully she can create something that will notify me or them if any of the rules were broken." He explained, "Can we do that, Gabriel- _chan_?"

Gabriel was surprise by this child's desire for peace and by how smart he was for his age. "Yes, yes! We can do that! All I have to do is go talk with the other faction leaders and we can think of what kind of rules we can put down!" She smiled brightly and grabbing Omega in to a tight hug, "I knew peace was possible! I'll go send a message right away! Thank you so much Omega! You'll be the first good Nightmare Dragon Emperor!" She cheered.

Omega smiled sheepishly and tapped Gabriel's shoulder to let him go. "This is great news, but please let go of me." He repeatedly tapped her shoulder.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was just super excited!" She said releasing him, "Now Darth said Xaella was going to have you sleep?"

"Yeah, she said I should sleep."

Gabriel stood up from the ground. "Go rest for now. I'll try to get a meeting arranged as fast as I can." She continued to smile.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Omega didn't know what to expect when Xaella said a room was prepared for him. At first he thought it would've been a fancy room, but seeing this was a shrine area, the room was pretty normal. The bed was pretty soft though, so that's something.

 **[What are thinking boy? A 'good' Nightmare Dragon Emperor brings shame to my name! I am the king of dragons, Alduin, not some goody two shoes Heavenly dragon!]**

Omega grumbled in his head, _"I'm not aiming to be all peaceful with them. I have big plans and that naïve angel Gabriel is the perfect first stepping stone for me to start what I have instore. Plus I plan to have this peace treaty as a way to give me time to prepare even bigger ideas and get some much needed shut eye, so just bear with me. Also, let me sleep."_

 **[… Fine, I'll 'bear with you' for now, but I better be impressed by this.]**

Omega chuckled a bit, _"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be happy with what I got planned."_

* * *

 **So just gotta say this about Omega's look, he always had those scars and pointed ears, it's just mentioned it now because in this chapter is the only one where someone closely looks at him and doesn't get killed/injured. See ya next time!**

 **Read. Review. EAT YOUR VEGETABLES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

 **Omega's personality will be the end of me, however I finally have solid ground for it.**

 **I would like to thank ShatteredRose23 for resding over the story.**

* * *

(Forest)

Omega raced past the many trees and rocks in the forest. As he ran, he could hear the sound of dancing branches from the bushes as he blew right past them. His movements were careful around the plants around him so he wouldn't get snagged on a rogue branch, and every step he took made as little noise as possible.

He slowed down as he halted in front of a tree just like any other in the area. Without hesitation he jumped straight up to grab onto a secure part of the plant. With his meagre weight he easily pulled himself up and got up higher to an area with better footing.

Cautiously, he looked around him. There was nothing he could use for support behind him, so he positioned his right leg to rest on the thick branch while his other leg was prepared to launch him forward. Omega leaned forward to ready himself for the chance his hunter might have spotted his hiding place. Below was an empty patch of grass where sunshine could touch the ground.

It had been three weeks he's been here in Xaella's realm and he quickly adjusted himself to the people who came around here. Omega was goody goody with the angel Gabriel. Xaella became more fond of him during his stay as she took up a motherly role over the boy. Though it might not sound that bad, the boy wasn't fond of having someone try to take care of him when he could do it perfectly by himself.

Omega tried to escape Xaella's clinginess multiple times, but her butler, Darth, was a master of searching for him when Omega escaped from Xaella and hid his energy. Why did Omega always try to hide from Xaella? Well, mostly because she was too cuddly with him as well as she kept on bringing out his tail without the boy's consent. But the bigger reason was because of the peace meeting. It still hadn't happened yet, probably because the devils and fallen angels were worrying about that little incident three weeks ago. Xaella knew the days when Gabriel was to come over. In case of the little chance the peace meeting were to be scheduled, Xaella would make sure to clean the boy up and fix his hair so he would look respectable and formal.

Needless to say, Omega hated bath time and hated getting his hair all dolled up formally even more. Unlike other people, Omega had magic running through some strands of his hair so his hair needed to be messy and wild. Otherwise, it felt like his hair would lose its connection to the magic in the air and he'll get a painful headache. In a way, it was almost blinding. It was strange quirk, but having magic that close to the outside world and also staying inside of a person let him detect 'magical changes' in the air, along with providing one hell of a advantage to see if someone is around him when his other senses fail. Besides, Omega already looked amazing, so why did he need to clean up? His looks are _flawless_!

Suddenly, Omega heard fast movements coming from the ground. He stared until the long haired butler appeared in a blink of an eye, brandishing a gun. The man must have sensed him since it seemed he was going at full speed then came to a complete stop. There were two lines of upturned dirt behind Darth's shoes. He looked around, scanning the area, listening for the slightest of noises.

Omega stopped breathing though Darth was still looking at his direction. There were leaves disrupting Darth's gaze, but Omega's purple locks weren't exactly camouflaging him. The boy's heart rate increased as he continued to stare at Darth. It was hard hiding from him; in the course of a week, the butler became highly adept in finding Omega despite his high knowledge of hiding himself. Should Omega run for it or stay put? The decision was unclear as Darth was still looking in his general direction.

In a distant tree, the leaves rustled abnormally. Without hesitation, Darth rapidly aimed and shot at the small movement of nature. Now was his chance! As Darth wasn't looking, the boy shot forward hopefully without getting noticed. Omega jumped to the next branch across from him and raced across the connecting trees. Wind gusted past Omega's ears as he made many turns to follow the road of trees, but sound of stomps charging towards him over the noise nonetheless. For a brief moment, he looked back and saw a speeding demon stare directly at him as he ran.

"Leave me alone Darth!" Omega demanded as a hopeless attempt to get the butler to stop chasing him. Darth jumped up to the tree track and was just metres behind the boy.

"I can't do that. Xaella commanded me to catch you." He said without emotion.

The butler reached out his hands to grab Omega's arm, but unexpectedly he made a sharp turn. The boy jumped and pushed himself off the trunk of the tree. He managed to get away from the freakishly athletic butler as well as get him of his trail. As Omega looked back, he could still see Darth racing forward struggling to stop himself.

Regaining his goal, he continued to run towards the river. It was located around this area and he knew there was a waterfall that had a cave behind it where he could possibly hide. In a brief moment, he reached his sanctuary. He sensed Darth making his way towards him and recklessly jumped through the steaming falls, rolling into the cave.

Omega sat down on the cold wet floor and stared at the blurry image of the outside. His heavy breath echoed through the cave as he continued to watch for Darth. Suddenly, an oddly coloured figure appeared on the picture. Omega placed his freezing hands on his mouth to stifle his ragged breaths. Although it was drowned out by the loud crash of the waterfall, he didn't want to risk getting caught. With his hair wet, he couldn't try to sense the magical changes in the environment and know how far he was from him either.

After a couple minutes that felt like a lifetime, Darth finally disappeared from the blurry image given to Omega by the waterfall. He let out a sigh of relief. He was safe and now he could dry his hair. A small dark purple flame formed in the palms of his hands as he held his hands close to his hair.

A press of magic placed pressure on his back and in retaliation, his tail whipped out to slap the source of magic away. Omega immediately tried to get to his feet, but all his strength faded as someone held onto his tail. Like a statue, he fell face first into the cold rock. 'Oh god! Did Darth find me already?!' The boy thought.

He was pulled back by his tail as a towel was place around him. Lady-like hands went under his stomach and he immediately knew it was his forced mother figure, Xaella. She picked him up and adjusted his towel. The woman held him against her chest while resting his head on her shoulder.

"You've been a naughty boy, Omega. Forcing Darth to run around almost half the forest just because you don't want a bath!" She tried to discipline him, but it was a very bad attempt. It felt more happy then it should be.

Omega tried to move, but she still had a tight grip around his tail. "I'm sorry Xaella-san." He whimpered as he gave her puppy eyes. His mouth formed a small pout. "But I don't want bath time!" He nestled on her shoulder. People have an adoration for cuteness, so he played the part as 'little angel'.

Unfortunately, Xaella didn't completely fall for his deceit. She was in full mama mode now. She held up her index finger as he lied against her. "No buts Omega! You need to be ready when Gabriel arrives! Now, it's bath time!" She declared. Xaella knew he was trying to trick her so he could get out of having a bath. She knew this trick all too well. "Also, stop tugging on your tail. I am not letting go."

Xaella rose her hand and in the palm of her hand, a little sticker formed. She stuck it on his forehead. The boy looked at her with his eyes half opened. He knew taking precautions was important, but she created that damned sticker again and now he was stuck in a zone around her.

There was nothing he could do now. Omega's body was basically paralyzed and he was stuck in the hands of his 'enemy'. He lost to bath time and Xaella once again. Omega's expression turned sour as Xaella wasn't paying attention. 'Shit.' He thought as the two teleported away.

* * *

The angel Gabriel appeared in front of the large shrine. She looked up at the massive stone sword at the peak and marvelled at Xaella's handy work. Darth appeared out of nowhere, to the angel's surprise. As he was a man of few words, he pointed and told the way to get to Xaella and Omega. She happily thanked Darth and followed his instructions.

Gabriel was always happy to be here again. This was her childhood and now it was a place for the current Nightmare Dragon Emperor. She was giddy about seeing what Omega's future held; it was her promise to help guide him to a happy life and watch him as he grew. Why was she so inclined to help him? She loved children, but the boy seemed to attract people. He was very social with her and Xaella during the time he was here and now he was able to go talk with the other factions. After all, she finally got an answer to when they can have a peace meeting!

Gabriel walked up a small hill where she saw Xaella relaxing under the shade of nature. She greeted the woman with a wave from a distance and walked up to her. The seraph sat down on the grass in front of Xaella and looked down at the child sleeping peacefully on Xaella's lap. His hair was still damp and he smelt of Xaella's flower shampoo. The child's hair was neatly styled to have a sophisticated look, though it only made Gabriel giggle at the thought of Xaella forcing Omega to sit still while she tried to tame his hair. Xaella told Gabriel about all the struggles to get Omega to clean up.

As her thoughts wandered, her ideas went to her and Xaella. The angel smiled as she remembered the times when she and Xaella would play in the fields and sleep near the flower garden Xaella made for her as a birthday gift at the end of the day.

"Was Omega any trouble during bath time?"

"He almost got away from me and Darth this time. He tricked Darth and hid in a cave, but luckily I was there before he even knew it! Somehow, he fell asleep as soon as he touched the water. You should've seen it, out nowhere he just went limp!" She smiled. Xaella carefully moved her fingers affectionately through Omega's hair. She stared down at his face and recalled past memories.

"You know, you loved to be held when you slept. Whenever you fell asleep you wouldn't let go so God couldn't bring you home." She giggled.

"I loved staying here with you, Xaella. Father always made me study and practice fighting, but with you, we would play games for days and go to sleep as you read me stories."

"I remember those times. They were the happiest moments I felt back then." Xaella gave a wide smile, "Remember the first time I showed you your garden? You wouldn't leave it no matter what God said to you. Whatever he did you kept on yelling 'No! I wanna stay here with mama Xaella!'"

Gabriel let out a giggle. "I remember it as clear as day." She looked down at the sleeping child, "You know, I dreamt you and father would marry so you could be my mother."

"Marriage is out of the question for me Gabriel." Her expression saddened for a moment until it returned to her original happy look, "Though I don't need to marry God to be your mother figure. Look at all that's happened between us. We're as close as any other parent and child."

Gabriel was silent. "Why are you so against marriage Xaella? I've seen father try and court you, but you turned him down every time."

She pulled in Omega to a hug. "I was married and widowed ages before I met God. It could've been a possibility I would remarry, but I love my first husband too much to ever marry again. Besides, your father and I never really connected."

The angel's nostalgic feelings turned to curiosity. Back as a child, Xaella wasn't this open or emotional to anyone But with Omega staying with her, she seemed more like a normal person.

"Did something happen between you two?" Gabriel asked Xaella.

She nodded. "This place, my first husband made it for me as a gift for our anniversary and for the coming of our daughter. It was originally just these beautiful and lush fields of nature which were perfect for my tastes and hopefully, a place for our whole family. However, problems arose and my husband as well as our two children ran off to stop them once and for all, but…" Xaella paused as her eyes became wet, "Everything turned out for the worst and I found my dear family dead. I left this place to give them a proper burial. I was gone for weeks with Darth to give proper burials and to mourn our loss. As time passed the baby was finally due, I returned to my realm, but I found a man and a woman wandering on my sacred paradise and in my unstable state I lashed out at the two who called my home the 'Garden of Eden'. But before I could, God appeared and proclaimed that this was his land. Even more angered, I lashed out at him for taking what was originally mine. Seeing how I was pregnant he gave in and kicked out those people and left me alone in my realm. He kept on bothering until the day he passed."

Gabriel's eyes widened to the sudden revelation. "Are you still mad at my father?"

"No, but I have never forgave him for that moment." Xaella noticed Gabriel's frowning face. "Oh Gabriel, come here." She gestured for her to come close. Xaella gave her a small hug as the angel sat next to her. "Just because I don't have good feelings for your father doesn't change our relationship. We're still as close, Gabriel."

"I know, Xaella." She smiled from her reassurance, "Oh! I wanted to ask you about why you're taking so good care of Omega. You were so easily persuaded to keep him around and you never seem to let him out of your sight."

"That? When I'm with him I feel a strong sense of nostalgia. He is similar to me and Darth so I wanted to know more about him. Also, it's nice having a child around here; he's some excitement to this place." She smiled.

Gabriel laughed. "I know how you feel. He's very kind child and I can't wait to tell him the good news!"

* * *

(Soul Room)

The rocky ground of the world in his soul shook as the dragon raged at larger beast in the distance. Omega stood to the side as he was ignored by the two beings of power. It didn't bother him that the two argued. He knew if they fought, they would hurt the person they needed the most than each other.

Omega knew a lot of secrets on how souls worked and his most used trick was to change all forms in this world. His body took the shape of an adult version of himself. He wore a grey shirt and black pants. His body was muscular, but only a the of the front of his body was visible, the rest shrouded by his royally designed purple cloak.

Omega sat on a boulder nearby and continued to watch the arguing creatures in the distance. Alduin stood on top of a grand stone at the peak of a tall hill so he could appear to be equal height with Omega's long time partner. Like a force of the apocalypse, half of the beast's body erupted from the ground like lava from a volcano.

It loomed over the surrounding area. The beast was strangely humanoid. Its body was a rigid dark stone jagged like young mountains all over its arms. Strange light purple glowing cracks raced all over its body which designed strange symbols that all centred into the chest area.

 **"Fool! I am Alduin! Most mighty of any in the world!"** The dragon roared at the beast who stood much taller above himself.

The beast head which looked like a skull of a demon glared at the puny dragon with its flaring eyes. **{I have had enough of your complaints you shitty lizard! You are lucky I haven't gotten rid of you already!}** It said in an irritated tone which people saved for the ones they thought were slow and stupid.

Alduin's claws dug deep into the stone under his feet. **"I am eternal! I cannot end!"** He raged as black smog escaped his mouth as if he were preparing to attack.

On the sidelines, Omega used his cloak to cover his body like a blanket. Somehow, his old friend heard the sounds of shifting pebbles and halfway turned to stare at Omega with its lights for eyes. Finally, one of these giants noticed his presence.

 **{Hold your tongue before I prove you wrong!}** The beast retorted as he returned to dealing with this lizard. The two beasts stared as they challenged each other as they refused move their gazes. Seeing as this is his moment to get these two to finally stop fighting again, Omega got up to a high rock.

"Oi! Are you two done your little tantrums?" Omega taunted.

 **"Tantrum!? This beast is challenging my might! I am the firstborn of Akatosh!"**

 **{Again with that talk!?}** The beast complained, **{If I had half a mind I wo-}**

Omega intervened on the beast's threat. He stood in between the two and put on a cheerful smile. "Now just hold on for a moment! We need to talk!" The giant let out a large sigh which would probably start a tornado if it had its physical body. The boy turned towards the dragon whose pale eyes glared at him. "Also, sorry about this guy. He's just agitated he has to deal with another 'roommate'." He smiled as his eyes softened.

Alduin scoffed and turned away. **"Speak some sense into that freak before I stave my hunger with his soul."** He growled.

Immaturely, Omega smiled. "Will do!" He jumped towards a path of tall standing rocks to get some distance away from Alduin. As he jumped away, the beast followed his partner.

* * *

Omega and the beast made at least 5 miles from the arrogant lizard. Like a tired parent, the beast lied back into a small mountain as if it were a couch. A cloud of dust blew from under its sharp rock filled back. On top of the tallest rock, Omega rose his hand from under his cloak and a large wall disconnected Alduin's view of the two. Immediately, his friendly expression turned cold. The cheerfulness and vibrancy only a child could have disappeared and his eyes became half opened. His look went icy and sharp.

Omega turned towards the lazing giant and walked with power in every step he took. Despite living as scourge of his home, Grand Gaia, he looked dignified like a king riding on his horse through his kingdom. He walked to a flat land in front of the giant being. As he stood in front of his original partner, he tapped the ground with his heel and the narrow, flat-topped rock rose from the ground placing Omega at an eye to eye distance between his partner.

The beast turned its gaze towards Omega. **{So boy, can we just get rid of that dragon character already. It's common knowledge to know dragons are arrogant and proud, but this lizard is something else.}** It spoke in a casual tone to him, **{Its powers are limited while mine run free; I can easily purge him from your soul, Omega.}**

The boy didn't move. "No, what the power he gives me more than makes up for his attitude." Omega commanded sounding with power in his voice which was strong enough to command powers millions of leagues stronger than him.

This was the so called "terror" that lived inside him. Across his world and probably among those Fallen Angels, they believed the beast was some kind of bloodthirsty monster. But in reality, it was one of the more civilized beings he knew. Well, despite being an all powerful force of destruction. The sole reason that Omega looked crazed when he 'unleashed the beast' was because it was like having two minds thinking of different things controlling one body. Rational thought gets kicked out the window and irrational desires run rampant.

The beast scoffed at his comment as it placed its head in front of Omega's tower. There was no need for another source of strength since the beast could eternally supply him with any power he required.

 **{Bah! Power is the least of your troubles! I am an endless source of power so you have no need for that lizard! Don't let your curiosity for new magic get the best of you and let me get rid of that pest!}** Its grumbles sent out waves of sound which shook the surrounding stone towers. The taller pillars collapsed with the beast's increasing volume.

"My hobby is just a small reason I'm keeping Alduin here."

 **{Then tell me Omega? Why must you let me suffer?!}** It slammed its giant fist into the ground as he levelled a hill down below Omega. The area shook, but all the things that could fall over already did so. Unlike the inferior structures, Omega still stood tall not even shaken by the earthquakes or destroyed landscape.

"The reason I decided to jump dimensions in the first place was to rest and prepare a group as well as my strength to finish your goal for Grand Gaia," He informed the beast as he traced his fingers over his eye's scar. "And like it or not, Alduin and the power he provides me is going to be a core contributor for us. Eternal Nightmare gives me a strong magic boost and allows me to manipulate my magic to almost all of my desires. Giving that up would be extremely foolish and a huge loss for the cause."

 **{I will bear with you if it's for the cause, boy. But that doesn't mean I will enjoy the lizard's company.}**

Omega smiled and turned away. "Alduin's pridefulness won't be a bother for me anyways, since you're the one who will have to deal with him." He laughed at the beast's misfortune.

 **{Why you little punk! After all I've done fo—}** It lifted its hand to grab Omega out of frustration of this stressful day and all the harmful deeds Omega followed through with. The beast was a guardian! And he was sick of his partners malicious intent.

Omega rose his finger to interrupt the beast's comment. "Let's not forget one little thing. Without me you're utterly useless. So whatever you were going to do, don't,"

Reluctantly, the giant's arm paused midair at Omega's condescending voice. The control freak, Omega, smirked at the beast knowing this was his trump card over the colossal giant.

"And lest we forget the two of us are stuck together until the mission is over." It backed down from Omega's threat. It was true that without Omega, the beast would just be a bodiless soul and a body was needed to ever interact with the physical world. Omega knew this was the reality of their life and he knew how to use it to get the beast to obey his commands.

As the beast backed away Omega lowered his arm. "Feed Alduin's ego from now on and keep to being the inane brawn that you are and I will continue to grace you with my kindness. If you continue to stay in your place, everything will proceed perfectly." He ordered, sounding much like a superior looking down on his lowly servants.

 **{Yes.}** The beast grumbled in defeat. There was no point for it to fight back in a one-sided battle.

Omega turned away and snapped his fingers causing the barrier separating Alduin from them disappeared. "I need to deal with a couple of ladies now so you better behave while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as that meeting with those idiotic factions finally happens." He joked condescendingly.

The angel and the self-appointed mother weren't that much trouble. He knew what to do around to make them love him. What can he say? He was one hell of an actor!

A feeling of arrogance filled Omega, but this feeling filled him with glee. Thoughts of worry grew inside of him as his mind told him he should reject these feelings for his own safety, however his body couldn't help it. His lips curled as he let out a snide laugh at the big guardian behind him. How funny he thought of his own denial of his much superior status. His importance and abilities in magic and socializing were unmatched to anyone! He had a powerful source of magic and now he could control virtually anything with his sacred gear.

But most of all, as soon as the peace meeting is finished and his plans could finally begin, no one in this world could stand a chance against him! His mouth formed a toothy grin as his justified arrogance grew.

This world doesn't stand a chance against him he thought; there is no one who could even contest. With new found pride, he disappeared to join the physical world once again as his own ambitions blossomed at the back of his mind.

The beast closed its eyes and let out another of its earth shaking grumbles as it summoned a mountain behind it. It leaned back in exhaustion and fell back against the mountain like a chair. A large storm of dust blew from his back as the mountain leaned back from the giants weight. The beast was suppose to be the guardian of their world, but anxious thoughts of what trouble Omega could cause to this world filled the beast's head. Though its job was only to protect the world by getting rid of huge threats to the world's order, the beast couldn't shake the thoughts of Omega.

Back home, Omega's way of handling situations were increasingly cruel and perhaps evil in ways, but that's what was needed to be done. Someone needed to become to be just as vicious as the one who started the fires of destruction. Besides, it wasn't like the beast could've chosen someone more heroic than Omega, since he was the sole person who could handle containing the beast's power.

The boy's ways might have been ideal for Grand Gaia's state, but in this world it could only mean bad news. Memories from the fallen angel and devil both showed that this world was more 'talkative' than Grand Gaia which shook the beast to his core as being social was one of Omega's expertise. His partner stole memories of hundreds if not thousands of different people so he knew how to manipulate people with ease. Most of all, the way that angel and woman were treating him only gave him more of an edge over them. And given Omega's style of looking for weak spots and lack of holding back made the beast panic inside.

Regret overcame the beast. There was no way he could stop his arrogant puppet master of a partner. All it could do is hope that the good in this world changes Omega as he abuses it to his heart's content.

* * *

As Omega's conscious left his soul, he connected himself back to his body. He felt a soft warmth wrapped around him and groaned in his head. Just like before, Xaella was holding him again even though there was dozen of times he told her he was against it, however she only listened to the things she wanted to. Who can blame her, Omega could feel how powerful she was and decided to only actually say something against hugging when it was the right moment for his little angel act on her to get more control of her.

Omega's eyes were still closed at this point. He opened his eyes as if his eyelids weighed a ton as well as making a few small groans to add in on the 'cuteness factor'. As he pretended to wake up Omega felt the adjusting movements of the clingy woman trying to look upon at his face. "Look who's finally awake." Xaella whispered in the gentlest of noises.

The boy rubbed his eyes and finally stared at another person. "Hello." Omega still pretended to be a tired child as he wobbled off her lap and lied down on the grass. "Hi Gabriel. How are you?" He lazily smiled with glee.

The emotion he felt wasn't that from happiness of seeing her, more because he loved the feeling of using magic, specifically charm speech. This was one of the most useful techniques he stolen in his lifetime. It had a lot of uses, however causing the extinction of the succubus by killing the last few was probably not a good thing.

Gabriel smiled back and leaned forward. She seemed happier than usual. "I'm good, but I have even better news!" She shuffled closer as her smile stretched at an abnormally long length.

'Oh hell yes.' Omega thought.

"After weeks of sending messages, Sirzechs and Azazel final replied! They both agreed to a meeting in three days around noon!" She sounded incredibly energetic.

The boy shot up and got to his knees like a brat being told they were going to a toy store and could get anything they wanted. "R-really!" Omega put on his biggest smile. His visage looked so full of life and happiness bringing Gabriel a delighted feeling of purity from seeing such a smart youth with so much potential become this happy from the news of peace.

"That's right! Just think, in three days you can finally leave this place!"

"Yes! I can't wait to explore again!" He jumped up to his feet. "And now I can finally mess up my hair again!" Omega relentlessly shoved his fingers in his thick hair and ravaged his orderly combed back style. "Freedom!" He smiled.

Gabriel smiled. "Also, I'll be staying you two until then because I need to teach you how to act at the meeting. You need to know about everyone who's going to be there and most of all we need to review about what we're going to talk about. Also I'm going to ask Michael to test you later as well."

Omega's excitement died when Gabriel decided to be responsible. "Oh yeah." He paused. "Well I have some ideas, so we can build on that."

"Well since everything seems to be just fine, we can continue this talk later." Xaella said as she got up to her feet. "I believe Darth is just around finishing supper, so let's head back to the shrine." She ordered.

The two younger beings both agreed with her. They both made their way back home for dinner. As they all walked down the hill, Omega lagged behind happily thinking of the future. Soon he would be free to take memories again and learn new secrets as well as magic of this place. However most of all, he could finally begin his conquest on this world and achieve his long desired victory.

* * *

 **So if you wanna talk about where this story is going well here it is. Eventually it will get to Rias and the gang, but there still needs some set up for Omega's beginning. I want him to be introduced correctly (hopefully) before I get to the original Dxd story line. It shouldn't be too long.**

 **Also just like the beginning stated, Omega's personality was hard as hell for me to determine. It's hard to decide since I want him to be a complex character. He needs to have goals, desires, dislikes, likes and all that jazz, but they all need to fit with his (very) long past. I am a firm believer that original characters should have a point to the story, so that's probably a factor why I take so much time for my own characters.**

 **And since this is a Dxd fanfic I guess I need a "main pairing" right? Well that's for you all who made it this far to argue about. Goodbye for now and thank you for reading.**

 **Read. Review. OVERREACT TO STUFF.**


End file.
